There is conventionally proposed an unmanned operation vehicle that is equipped with an operation device such as a lawn mowing blade and actuates the operation device while traveling in a set operation area without humans in attendance. For example, European Patent No. 2286653 discloses an unmanned operation vehicle with a camera at an edge portion of its housing.
The unmanned operation vehicle disclosed in European Patent No. 2286653 can capture an image of the lower side of the edge portion of the housing of the unmanned operation vehicle by the camera and determine whether the operation area included in the imaging range has already undergone the operation or not. The unmanned operation vehicle disclosed in European Patent No. 2286653 can determine, for example, whether a lawn mowing operation has already been done for the operation area included in the imaging range.
The present inventors recognized that the camera is also usable for another application purpose of, for example, determining the presence/absence of an obstacle around the unmanned operation vehicle. The present inventors recognized that if the purpose is to capture the image of the periphery of the unmanned operation vehicle, only capturing the image of the lower side of the edge portion of the housing of the unmanned operation vehicle, like the unmanned operation vehicle disclosed in European Patent No. 2286653 is insufficient.
A member that actuates a stop switch configured to forcibly stop the operation of the unmanned operation vehicle is assumed to be arranged on the upper surface of the housing of the unmanned operation vehicle. The present inventors recognized that the unmanned operation vehicle disclosed in European Patent No. 2286653 is susceptible to improvement to arrange both the camera and the member that actuates the stop switch at suitable positions.